Las experiencias egipcias de Inuyasha
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome juntos con sus amigos e incluso Tom, Jerry y Droopy van a conocer el antiguo Egipto, pero incluso Naraku estará allí para enfrentarse con ellos
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Las experiencias egipcias de Inuyasha

1: El conocimiento de la antigüedad

La joven Kagome Higurayi se preparaba para ir a visitar al joven Inuyasha, que estaba en la otra era, en su mochila llevaba comida, objetos, ropa, y un extraño libro.

Luego de despedirse de su madre, su hermano, su abuelo, su gato y sus amigas; fue al templo sagrado y entrando al pozo, fue directo a la otra era.

Era Japón en el siglo XVI, en la era feudal, donde estaban las guerras civiles entre los Taira y los Minamoto; mucha gente vivía en pobreza, casi todos eran aldeanos y campesinos, cada quien estaba gobernado por una princesa o en terrateniente.

Se creía de la existencia de monstruos y yokais, que atacaban a las personas, otra cosa era la perla de Gicon; luego de salir del pozo, estaban en el árbol sagrado, Inuyasha, ese muchacho mitad bestia y sus amigos, que la estaban esperando.

Al lado de ellos, estaban unos nuevos amigos que eran animales parlantes: el gato y el ratón Tom y Jerry, el perro Spike y su hijo, el perrito Droopy, su hermano, y algunos pequeños amigos como Nibles, el canario, el patito y el primo de Jerry.

Mientras comían el aperitivo que trajo la joven, Inuyasha pregunto por el raro libro que trajo Kagome:

-¿Qué es ese libro?-

-La verdad que no lo he abierto, lo encontré sorpresivamente en mi habitación cuando iba a ir al colegio-

Luego de terminar de almorzar, el niño mitad zorro Shippo lo abrió de curiosidad, y ahí se reflejaba una luz brillante como el sol, todos lo vieron y de repente fueron absorbidos, sin saberlo, se acercaron el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, la niña llamada Rin, el anciano yokai Yaken y el hombre lobo enamorado de Kagome, Koga.

De ahí se iba a saber para qué era el libro, todos ellos fueron llevados a otro mundo idéntico a este, no faltaba la sacerdotisa, que antes fue el primer amor de Inuyasha, Kikyo.


	2. El mundo egipcio

2: El otro mundo egipcio

El antiguo Egipto tiene una gran historia, llamado el "Don del Nilo" por el río más largo del mundo, con sus pirámides, monumentos, templos y momificaciones lo hicieron muy famosos.

El río Nilo tiene su agua para beber, bañarse y regar las cosechas, muchos barcos navegaban en ella porque era la autopista principal, se cazaba, se pescaba y buscaban la planta para hacer papel llamada papiro.

Según el mito, el dios creador Atum se encargó de llenar el universo; sus hijos Shu, el aire y Tefnut, la humedad, fueron los que crearon a Geb, la tierra y Nut, el cielo. Ahí fue cuando se separaron, también cuando tuvieron hijos llamados Osiris, Set, Isis y Neftys.

Osiris e Isis hicieron pareja, ahí tuvieron a su hijo Horus, con cabeza de halcón, pero su malvado hermano Set, cuando invito a su hermano a entrar en un arca, lo tiro al rio, pero cuando Isis la encontró, corto en pedazos el cuerpo de Osiris; cuando Isis recogió los pedazos hizo a la primera momia, como sobrevivió a la muerte siguió viviendo en el mundo subterráneo.

Pero Horus iba a vengar la muerte de su padre; en una batalla lucho contra Set, logro vencerlo y subir al trono; pero perdió un ojo que es el de Wadjet, el símbolo de la victoria sobre el mal, así se hizo la religión.

El sol como fuente de calor fue muy adorado, dioses solares como Amón-Ra, que más tarde será renegado por Akenaton que solo adoraría al disco solar Aton, se construyeron ciudades como la Heliopolis donde serían bañados por el sol; también se dice que un escarabajo pelotero con alas creo el sol, por el mundo subterráneo, Nun será el que gobierne una barca y también el adorado Ra-Horactis.

Ese lugar en donde fueron a parar era igual al Egipto original, un mundo fascinante, pero muy desconocido para Inuyasha y sus amigos.

Estaba ubicado en el desierto del Sahara; Kagome e Inuyasha aparecieron completamente desnudos en un oasis, viéndose el uno al otro tenían vergüenza de verse así, agarrando hojas para taparse las partes nobles, mientras que los demás estaban vestidos.

Lo mismo le paso a Sesshomaru que apareció sin su traje puesto, sus aliados estaban vestidos; con tanta curiosidad empezaron a explorar el lugar.

Desde norte a sur, estaba lleno de templos, palacios, pirámides, monumentos, oasis y ciudades donde vivían muchas personas.

El primer faraón era Nemes, el que unifico al bajo y el alto Egipto, combatió a aquellos jefes locales y se los recuerda en su paleta de cosméticos, aunque antes que el reinaba el rey Escorpión.

Mientras que el monje Midoku complacía a las mujeres de la ciudad, Sango se lo llevo tirándole la túnica, uno de los oficiales del ejército los llamo para que ingresen al palacio.

Fueron recibidos por los faraones más conocidos como Ramsés II, Keops, Kefren, Micerino, Mentuhopet II, Amosis, Tutmosis III, Tutmosis IV, Hatshepsut, Amenhopet I y III, Akenaton, Nefertiti, Tutankhamon, Horembeb, Seti, y Ramsés III.

Con gran hospitalidad los recibieron, les dieron ropa a la pareja que estaba desnuda y los demás se cambiaron por la vestimenta egipcia, y Ramsés II dijo:

-Ustedes sois los lectores elegidos para venced al mal y a nuestros enemigos-

-Lo haréis señor faraón-Dijo Kagome.

Mientras que Kikyo fue hallada cerca de un templo, donde apareció desnuda y los sacerdotes la llevaron adentro y le dieron ropa.

A Sesshomaru lo vistieron un grupo de campesinos, se lo dieron y se apartaron de el por temor a que le hagan algo.

Pero el monstruo Naraku y sus malvados secuaces estaban en ese mundo; Naraku planeaba eliminar a los faraones, a Inuyasha y sus amigos para poder ser soberano de todo Egipto, también iba a invocar al dios del mal Set.


	3. Con los faraones

3: Con los faraones

Otros de los faraones eran Sesostris I, Amenemhet III, ellos se encargaban de proteger a Egipto y a su gente de los enemigos, por eso el soberano Ramsés IV capturaba prisioneros; Hatshepsut lucia atributos masculinos además de ser faraona; asociaban al faraón como Horus, o sea un dios viviente, portaban el ankh o cruz ansada, con cetros y látigos, lo ventilaban con abanicos de plumas de avestruz, como le hacían a Pepi II; los lectores estaban en la corte, los reyes sentados en sus tronos acompañados de las reinas como Merit-Amon, las odaliscas, funcionarios y los príncipes, ahí Midoku coqueteaba con las mujeres de Ramsés III, pero Sango lo aparto de ellas porque pertenecían al soberano; los soberanos no sentían pudor, pero vestían lujosos vestidos, los cortesanos vestían de forma elegante.

La reina Kauit bebía leche en una cuenca para su ka mientras una sirvienta le arreglaba el cabello, de invitado estaba el cirujano Hesire, que poseía conocimientos médicos, la princesa comía pan con la reina Tiy que lo sabía todo; Hatshepsut hacia propagandas luciendo como un hombre, los visires como Mereruka y Ramose eran poderosos después del faraón, Tutmosis III tenía planes de conquistas militares y el más famoso de la corte era Imhotep que además de medico era constructor del rey Zoser.

Inuyasha disfrutaba del banquete, pero bajo la supervisión de Kagome, porque si se portaba mal le decía "abajo", lo mismo Midoku que solía coquetear con las mujeres, incluso las reinas y princesas, pero sango le iba a pegar, y Jerry le hacía burlas a Tom, pero Droopy se portaba bien.

Tutmosis IV era bueno con su madre y hacia ofrendas; los reyes Keops, Kefren y Micerino construyeron las famosas pirámides, también estaban los faraones Userkaf, Sobkemsaf, Sahura, Neferefra, Teti, Sesostris III, Horembeb, Ramsés I y Merenptah. Unis era amamantado por una diosa.

Les acompañaban las reinas Nofret, las esposas de Akenaton, Ahmose-Nefertari y Nefertari. Akenaton era feliz con Nefertiti y sus hijas, había princesas que comían muy augusto en el banquete, incluso Tutankhamon era acompañado por su esposa.

Los demás invitados del banquete de la corte eran Rahotep, su esposa Nofret, Kaaper, el tesorero Ka, el tesorero Hatep, los dignatarios como Chetihotep, el general Sepi, el general Nakhtmin y su esposa.

Ahí Ramsés II dijo en la audiencia:

-Atención, hermanos faraones, hermanas, y cortesanos, nos enfrentamos a un gran enemigo, que asecha a nuestra amada tierra, y debemos unid fuerzas contra las fuerzas del mal-


	4. El pueblo egipcio

4: El pueblo egipcio

Con el permiso de los soberanos, Kagome, Inuyasha y sus amigos salieron del palacio real a explorar la ciudad, sentían curiosidad de conocer el antiguo mundo de los egipcios.

Además de los faraones estaban los funcionarios, cronistas, artesanos, músicos y servidores, incluían esclavos que eran extranjeros, generalmente prisioneros de guerra como los libios; la clase media estaba conformado por médicos, los artesanos trabajaban muchas horas en talleres, y los servidores que ayudaban a su amos, incluso en tareas como vestir; allí encontraron a una pareja que era un escriba llamado Najte y su esposa y les dijo:

-Están invitados a una fiesta, no faltéis-

Midoku conversaba con las mujeres como las servidoras y las madres con sus hijos, Sango les cortaba la conversación, incluso saludaban a parejas, incluso supieron que las criminales eran castigadas con palizas.

Algunos hombres fabricaban cerveza, otros mataban a un buey en una carnicería y otros llevaban ofrendas de comida a los templos; otros fabricaban ladrillos con arena y paja con moldes, y observaban las casas de los acomodados, los orfebres trabajaban en talleres, pero eran sucios, ruidosos y muy calurosos, y visitaron el taller de cerámica.

Algunos de las servidoras eran nubias, muchos carpinteros trabajaban en tumbas y hacían trabajos aburridos en la fabricación de muebles; un soldado sirio bebía cerveza con un sifón, algunas mujeres tenían el oficio de hilanderas; los jóvenes llevaban el bucle de la juventud, los joyeros trabajaban haciendo moldes, algunas mujeres se hacían baños y masajes y otras se polveaban mirándose al espejo.

La gente tenían estatuas del dios Bes que era muy protector, pero los oficios de los carpinteros se valoraba, muchos fabricaban el pan aunque era duro por la arena que se metía de forma inevitable, los aguadores acarreaban vasijas de aguas en sus espaldas, un hombre se apoyaba por su bastón por su pierna, mientras una mujer y su hijo compraban, otro que tenía un mandril detuvo a un descuidero, las mujeres llevaban ofrendas sobre su cabeza, otras fabricaban cerveza, otras acompañaban a sus hijos en la navegación y otras fabricaban perfumes y trataban de cuidar a sus hijos; los niñas jugaban con las pelotas o con sus mascotas, mientras que los preadolescentes eran circuncidados.

Las esclavas molían granos, mientras que los empleados del matadero se encargaban de carnear, a la vista de Iti y Neferu.

Aunque los pillos no faltaban, los secuaces de Naraku estaban encapuchados y apuntando a varias personas con sus armas blancas, robaban cosas como comida, pero allí apareció Inuyasha y les iba a atacar con sus garras, pero Tom y Jerry ayudaron y les tiraron fruta a los ladrones y huyeron, los comerciantes agradecieron al joven de librarlos de los ladrones.

Luego en la noche, fueron a la fiesta de los ricos que se realizaba en la casa del escriba, donde poseían sillas nobles, muchos tenían pelucas y vestían faldellines, el escultor Ipuy y su esposa recibían a su hijo y a su nuera, el alcalde de Tebas y su esposa fueron invitados, también el constructor Sennedjem y su mujer, además de los abuelos Inherka con sus nietos, un sirviente vigilaba el fuego para avivarlo, tenían pelucas hechas por cabellos humanos; los lectores participaban en los juegos como la pesca con caña en los estanques decorativos, la pesca de ciénagas, las flautas y los bailes de las servidoras; las niñas hacían malabarismo, hacían competencias con palos de madera, el escriba Ani y su esposa jugaban al senet; los músicos que algunos eran ciegos tocaban el laúd, el arpa, había acróbatas y se hacían cantos y bailes entre mujeres y hombres; mientras que los servidores traían los manjares y los servían a los invitados, Inuyasha y algunos amigos como Tom o Jerry disfrutaban la comida.

Luego al finalizar la fiesta, algunos se indigestaron, aunque algunos de los lectores estaban llenos, los invitados que se sentían mal fueron llevados en brazos a sus casas, Inuyasha se encargó de llevar a Kagome sobre su espalda porque estaba muy cansada.


	5. Las construcciones de las pirámides

5: Las construcciones de las pirámides

En el palacio, los faraones constructores de pirámides contaban a los lectores, de cómo fueron las construcciones.

Lo primero fue cuando el arquitecto Imhotep ideo la pirámide escalonada para el rey Zoser, y también para que durase más.

Había una pirámide acodada, que contaba uno de los monarcas que era difícil darle la inclinación correcta.

Pero el faraón Keops es la más grande, y necesito toda la economía del reino para su construcción y a casi toda la población para construirla.

Los bloques fueron traídos de una cantera donde los obreros escuadraban los bloques; luego eran llevados a los barcos hacia la zona de construcción, y las llevaban a la rampa que se iba alargándose mientras crecía la pirámide y colocaban caliza fina.

El trabajo era pesado para los obreros pero valía la pena, ya que por su esfuerzo recibían comida o les pagaban con trigo o cebada.

Kefren hizo la mediana, y que con ella hizo construir la esfinge con su retrato como que es el guardián de las pirámides.

Micerino hizo la más pequeña y al lado de su pirámide, había tres más pequeñas que eran para sus esposas.

Para Kagome resultaba ser un enigma de su construcción, pero valiéndose de esfuerzo se podía finalizar una de las antigua siete Maravillas del mundo antiguo.


	6. La relación con los campesinos

6: La relación con los campesinos y trabajadores

Los lectores salieron del palacio para ir a visitar a los campesinos, ya que casi toda la población trabajaba para los faraones.

En el Nilo los hombres pescaban peces de muchos tamaños, y siempre los campesinos laboraban en las cosechas; ahí Jerry hacia burlas a Tom para que lo persiguiera a través de la gente trabajando.

Vivian en casas estrechas y pequeñas, muchas mujeres trabajaban como servidoras, muchos ayudaban en la vendimias, pero si no pagaban impuestos eran azotados, además de cazar gacelas.

Levantaban agua por el cigoñal, cazaban por el Nilo, y que los niños llevaban el bucle, y todos asistían al recuento del ganado, impuesto por el ganadero; la vida dependía de la agricultura, allí Kagome se dirigió con Inuyasha para ver cómo era el trabajo, recolectaban higos con ayuda de mandriles, araban, regaban y en la siega los campesinos transportaban grano, segaban con hoces, aventaban y los escribas registraban los impuestos.

Los campesinos juntaban plantas de papiros, los jóvenes azuzaban bueyes de cuernos largos hacia las casas rurales, los pescadores atrapaban siluros, también los adolescentes ayudaban a los burócratas en la medición de los cultivos.

Se solía hacer competiciones deportivas, transportaban grano de trigo, ordeñaban vacas incluso para la reina Kauit.

Por tierra cazaban antílopes con ayuda de perros, también hienas, mientras los demás cazaban con redes desde balsas, también cazaban hipopótamos y un noble acompañado de su esposa, de su hija y de su gato cazaba aves acuáticas.

Incluso en el paisaje ribereño había mendigos víctimas de la hambruna, otros podían ir a cazar liebres en el desierto.

Por el rio había muchos animales como gatos, voraces cocodrilos, peces, carneros salvajes, vacas, gansos, leones, aves acuáticas como el ibis, asnos, venados, monos y hasta feroces hipopótamos.

Tom perseguía a Jerry de sus molestias y corría a lado del Nilo y los animales eran obstáculos y lo atacaban o lo asustaban. Incluso Shippo acompañaba a Kirara en el paseo.

Incluso la clase media se divertía viendo cómicos papiros de animales haciendo cosas como los humanos.

Spike, el Lobo y Butch aparecieron vestidos con capuchas para robarles a los campesinos, pero Tom y Jerry se encargaron de Butch, tirándole piedras, mientras que las trampas de Droopy fueron suficientes para el perro gordo y el Lobo.


	7. Con los comerciantes

7: Con los comerciantes

Por el Nilo, los mercaderes navegan en barcos para el transporte de mercancías para vender; para los faraones les daban obsequios reales como avestruces y los nubios les daban de regalos incienso, anillos de oro, colas de jirafas, ébano, jaspe colorado y hasta mandriles vivos.

Los nubios solían ser muy respetuosos ante los faraones, por eso les traían regalos como cestos lleno de tesoros y cadenas de oro.

En el mercado egipcio, se hacía trueque, pesaban con balanzas el valor, para los funcionarios transportaban vinos en los barcos, venían regalos de Siria y también comerciaban incienso.

La construcción de barcos era importante, los carpinteros daban forma a las naves con sus herramientas y laboraban en curso como el apuntalamiento; se utilizaban para funerales, también tenían diferentes tipos como el barco fluvial, el bote de papiro que podría ser útil para la pesca con redes, el de alta mar y el de carga, que además de productos podría transportar el ganado.

La reina Hatshepsut envió barcos a una gran expedición al país de Punt, se enviaron grandes barcos de madera para la expedición, pues el viaje seria por el peligroso mar Rojo; para eso la faraona envió a los lectores, incluyendo a Sesshomaru, Rin y Yaken para que acompañen a los marineros.

El viaje estaba lleno de ocio, pero algunos que eran remeros trabajaban, incluso algunos soldados iban como marineros, a la noche descansaban, ya que los lectores no hacían nada, además de los medios hermanos se vean mal.

Cuando llegaron a ese país, que para Kagome ya desapareció del mapa, vieron que la gente vivía en casas sobre pilotes, tal vez para protegerse de las fieras como panteras, jirafas, simios, monos y hasta rinocerontes.

Ahí les recibió la reina del lugar y además de descansar y almorzar con la gente de allí, pero los lectores no entendían su lengua ya muerta.

Luego comenzaron a cargar las mercancías, llevaron ébano, cosméticos, marfil, pieles, maderas, resina de mirra, simios, monos y perros vivos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo que más agrado a la reina fueron los arboles de incienso vivos, y Kagome junto con sus amigos no olvidaría el viaje a esa tierra que se perdería su ubicación con el tiempo.


	8. La escuela y la escritura

8: La escuela y la escritura

Kagome se interesaba en ver a los escribas y como era la escritura, que era famosa por sus jeroglíficos y sus significados.

En la escuela, algunos se encargaban de la fabricación de papel con el papiro, había dos escrituras como la hierática y la demótica; el escriba mirón se encargaba de escribir con el rollo de papiro, con su estuche, con recipiente y la paleta.

Sentados, los jóvenes escribas escribían según lo que dictaba sus maestros, algunos hacían censo de gansos y otros supervisaban a los que escribían y otros poseían tablas de bosquejos; el origen de los jeroglíficos venían de todo lo que veían a su alrededor como los búhos, el visir Imhotep los ayudaba, incluso en los cuadernos que eran trozos de cerámica.

Muchos aprendices acompañaban a los altos oficiales, es por ellos que iban a las siegas a registrar y hasta en las construcciones de tumbas.


	9. La religión egipcia

9: La religión egipcia

Kagome fue a visitar el templo de Karnak, allí Kikyo hacia su labor junto con sacerdotes y sacerdotisas del templo de Amón; había devotas del rio Ra, y por supuesto, los obreros trabajaban haciendo estatuas de reyes, del tamaño de los dioses, que eran grandes, incluso su pintaban las constelaciones, para eso necesitaban a los pintores de talleres haciendo esbozos, otras tallaban tomando a gatos vivos como modelos.

Otras personas como Merib y Huti hacían sacrificios, otros portaban ofrendas y sacrificios; se hacían pilares osiriacos, Auibra-Hor tenía dos manos como Ka, Sesostris hacia ofrendas a Min, otros hacían sacrificios a Montu, además de hacer ofrendas otros hacían danzas fúnebres.

El sacerdote Penmaat dictaba al escriba sacerdotal, mientras esperaba los cereales que venían en un barco de carga.

Se hacían festividades, donde se servían vino, tocaban arpa, sonaban sistros, y todo ordenado por Hatshepsut

Ahí los sacerdotes, incluso había niños, hacían ritos como quemar incienso mientras decían "soy puro", rociaban agua del lago sagrado con un balde y hacían ofrendas de comida; Ay les acompañaba con los utensilios sagrados y Tutmosis III visitaba a Horus.

Las personas comunes tenían figuras del dios Bes, rezaban a la diosa Taweret y preparaban el conjuro casero de Horus, incluso hacían sacrificios con becerros.

En su templo, el faraón Akenaton, su esposa Nefertiti y sus hijas adoraban al disco solar Aton, dando ofrendas.

Tenían dioses como Osiris, dioses de prosperidad, Anubis, Horus, Ra, Ptah, Min, Wepwawet, Maat, Hathor, Jhum, Thot y Bastet. Hacían cultos a dioses animales, las sacerdotisas alimentaban a los ibis y cuando morían los momificaban.

En la momificación, quitaban órganos y los depositaban en vasos canopos, y ponían vendajes de lino, el sacerdote encargado de la momificación tenía una máscara del dios Anubis, hacían la abertura de la boca y ahí salía el Ave Ba que era el alma, y lo depositaban en el sarcófago decorado, luego hacían el cortejo fúnebre llevando objetos pertenecientes al fallecido y les acompañaban las lloronas, y en las tumbas depositaban figuras de personas como los ushabtis y ponían los rollos que eran el _Libro de los muertos_ y con estelas funerarias, creían que el paraíso seria humilde, pero necesitaban pasar por muchos obstáculos, para eso depositaban dioses con cabeza de carneros y barcas funerarias, ellos creían en la resurrección.

En las tumbas trabajaban los obreros a calor y sed; los capataces como Sennedjem y Anherjau los vigilaban, incluso rezaban a dioses con cabezas de hipopótamos y la serpiente Merseguer.


	10. Amor y planes

10: Amor y planes

Los faraones estaban planeando atacar a Naraku, que supieron que se alió con sus enemigos, como los libios, hititas y nubios, y se habían estado refugiando en una fortaleza.

Pero Kagome pensaba en el futuro, pensaba si podía seguir viviendo con Inuyasha y que sus amigos aunque son de la otra época, estén siempre a su lado.

Esa noche, Kikyo le visito a su antiguo novio Inuyasha, y sin decir nada le beso y quitándose su atavió transparente, se acercó al joven y lo desvistió, allí estando montada sobre él le hizo el coito, pero no dejo de eyaculara y le dijo:

-Mejor diviértete con Kagome-

Terminando se bañarse, Kagome fue a la habitación y vio a Inuyasha desnudo, ella estaba impresionada al ver su cuerpo, incluso sus genitales, pero él le dijo que venga a la cama, y quitándole la toalla, la beso acariciándola.

Ambos jóvenes se acariciaban tocándose partes del cuerpo como los senos y los glúteos; incluso le hizo el coito hasta acabar, y le dijo:

-Espero que estemos juntos-

-Sí, yo también-Dijo Kagome.

Mientras tanto, los faraones como Tutankhamon copulaban con su mujer, incluso Akenaton con Nefertiti y Ramsés II con Nefertari; los soberanos que disfrutaban eran acompañados de Sesostris I, que se acariciaba así mismo, en compañía de dos homosexuales.


	11. La batalla

11: La batalla

Los lectores iban a ayudar a algunos faraones a luchar contra Naraku y sus mercenarios hititas, nubios y libios que estaban protegidos en una fortaleza; estaban, Amosis, Tutmosis I, Tutmosis III, Amenhotep III, Akenaton acompañado de Nefertiti, Tutankhamon, Horembeb, Ramsés II y Ramsés III, cada uno en su carro de combate tirado por caballos.

Los lectores iban a pie, acompañados de los soldados, arqueros, mercenarios y escribas para registrar la batalla; Naraku estaba protegido por una coraza con ropajes negros, al igual que sus soldados, que llevaban faldones negros, cascos y estaban en torso desnudo.

Llevaban estandartes bien formados en filas con lanzas y escudos, acompañados de soldados con corazas y cascos, incluso algunos estaban a bordo de galeras de guerras; todos protegidos por la diosa Sejmet.

Escuchando órdenes a través de una trompeta venían armados con escudos, lanzas y hachas, les acompañaban Iti con arqueros, portaestandartes y guerreros con palos.

El acompañante de Amosis era Sequenenre Tao II, un soberano que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra los mercenarios asiáticos, y veían que esa fortaleza estaba protegida por arqueros nubios, que eran muy especiales en el arco, mientras esperaban, algunos fabricaban escudos con cuero de animal, los lanceros iban partiendo, y otros venían en barcos, otros que eran reclutas para unirse a la batalla, otros fabricaban flechas, otros en el campamento barrían el suelo, hacían guardia en la entrada, preparaban la comida, le daban de comer a los caballos y las bestias, mientras que otros interrogaban a un hitita, pero la paz quedaría interrumpida por la trompeta que daba el zafarrancho de combate.

Los faraones avanzaban disparando flechas en sus carros y acompañados de perros, mientras que Kagome junto con Inuyasha iban también en un carro, ella disparaba flechas al enemigo que los acosaba, Midoku y Sango acompañados de Shippo, Kirara, incluso Koga, sus dos secuaces, también de Sesshomaru, Rin y Yaken, pero Kikyo estaba aunque no hacía nada.

Los reyes dispararon flechas junto con los arqueros, aunque los mercenarios lo hicieron y las lluvias de flechas causaron muchas bajas en ambos bandos.

Mientras se acercaban, solo quedaban luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, Inuyasha, al igual que su hermano eran letales, lo mismo Koga, Midoku y Sango se encargaban de defender y no de atacar, ambos bandos con todo tipo de armas luchaban violentamente, y provocaban muchas bajas.

En combate, Tao II fue alcanzado por varios enemigos y lo mataron dándole fuertes golpes en su cráneo, Amosis lo vengo dándoles muertes.

Otros soldados venían en carros lanzando flechas y otros atacaban con armas de bronce, mientras los faraones avanzaban, muchos enemigos iban cayendo a sus pies; Ramsés III acompaño a sus hombres en el ataque de las naves, con una lluvia de flecha, causó estragos en el enemigo.

Con muchas bajas, los reyes iban avanzando hacia la fortaleza, allí dispararon flechas a los soldados que estaban en los muros, muchos de los seguidores de Naraku ya estaban muertos por los ataques de los lectores.

Tom, Jerry y sus acompañantes atacaron a Spike, el Lobo, a Butch y a otros gatos con golpes y lanzamientos de objetos, luego se rindieron.

Sin saber qué hacer, los soberanos aliados de Naraku estaban decididos a abandonarlo; Inuyasha daba muerte a quien se le oponía, pero allí se encontró con su enemigo, que lucho con el bravamente, y en ese momento intervino Kikyo y recibió un terrible golpe de muerte, Kagome se encargó de auxiliarla.

Kana, Kagura y Hakudoshi ya estaban muertos a causa de su jefe, en un instante Inuyasha dio muerte a Naraku, al ver eso, los demás monarcas se rinden y deciden hacer las paces con los faraones; Inuyasha acompaño con lágrimas a Kikyo en sus últimos minutos, y ella murió con una sonrisa y pudo descansar en paz.

Ahí Kagome lo abraza para darle consuelo, y ambos con los faraones y sus amigos se retiran para festejar la victoria.

Pero lo que vieron de los soberanos egipcios fue que a sus prisioneros de guerra los sacrificaban a los dioses.


	12. La vuelta

12: La vuelta

El libro llegaba a su fin y los lectores tenían que iniciar la despedida a los faraones egipcios, ellos les dieron el adiós, y aunque algunos eran belicosos eran buena gente.

Kagome, Inuyasha y los demás no olvidaran sobre esa experiencia vivida, aunque Naraku por fin murió; tomando a el Lobo, a Butch, a los gatos y al otro Spike, junto con Kojaku atados volvieron al mundo real.

Cuando llegaron al mundo real, Kagome, Inuyasha, Tom, Jerry y sus amigos se despidieron de Midoku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Rin y Koga.

Kagome le prometió a Inuyasha que volvería, porque regreso a su época; le contó a su madre, a su hermano y abuelo de la aventura egipcia que vivieron.

Junto con Inuyasha, fueron de viaje a conocer el verdadero Egipto; lleno de turistas por las pirámides y monumentos, con tiendas y camellos.

Pero el amor seguía entre Kagome e Inuyasha, ya que se besaban mucho, pero algún día ella le propondrá casamiento.

A veces hay que buscar la felicidad, aunque no sea fácil, pero al menos hay que ser feliz con la persona que te quiere más.

Fin


End file.
